godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonus Costumes
In all of the God of War games (disregarding Betrayal), you can unlock various Bonus Costumes for Kratos to wear. In God of War, you can wear a costume by starting any new game. In all following games, the costumes can only be worn if you start a new game in Bonus Play. A lot of them are humorous, but all of them can benefit him in some way or another, by altering certain statistics and settings, such as the value of any orbs he collects, or his strength and defence. God of War III features bonus costumes as well, which came with both standard and Ultimate Edition pre-orders, as well as being purchasable from the PlayStation Network. God of War: Ascension *Spartan Army (Costume) *King Leonidas - Multiplayer only, available through pre-order at GameStop. *Odysseus - Multiplayer only, available through pre-order as the Mythological Heroes Pack. *Orion - Multiplayer only, available through pre-order as the Mythological Heroes Pack. *Achilles - Multiplayer only, available through pre-order as the Mythological Heroes Pack. *Perseus- Multiplayer only, available through pre-order as the Mythological Heroes Pack. *Champion's Armour- Multiplayer only, available as a reward for taking part in the PS+ beta. *Armor of Typhon- Multiplayer only. *Armor of Phobos- Multiplayer only. *Armor of Artemis- Multiplayer only. God of War: Chains of Olympus #Spud of War (Costume) - Infinite Magic and more health. #McKratos (Costume) - Increased Strength and less health. #Mime of War (Costume) - Increased Red Orbs and less health. God of War #Chef of War (Costume) - 3X as many Blue Orbs, +50% more Green Orbs. All other statistics remain untouched. #Bubbles (Costume) - 3X as many Green Orbs, More Blue Orbs. Damage Reduction. #Tycoonius (Costume) - 4X as many Red Orbs, Great Reduction in strength and defence. #Dairy Bastard (Costume) -2X as many Orbs collected overall. Kratos only does half as much damage. Also gives infinite magic #Ares Armor (Costume) - 2X as many orbs. Does 2X as much damage, and receives less damage. God of War: Ghost of Sparta #Kratos Legionnaire (Costume) - 2X all orbs, half cost on all magic, armor increased by 4X, 2X damage with Arms of Sparta. #Grave Digger (Costume) - Usable only in the Combat Arena. #Ghost of Sparta (Costume) - 4X Fire Meter regeneration, armor reduced by half, enemies drop Green Orbs when hit. #God Armor (Costume) - Damage taken reduced, increased Fire Meter regeneration, enemies drop Red Orbs when hit. #Robotos (Costume) - Increased combo time, Blades of Athena and Arms of Sparta damage reduced by half, magic costs doubled, enemies drop Blue Orbs when hit. #Deimos (Costume) - Increased damage with Arms of Sparta, reduced damage with Blades of Athena, armor is reduced, magic costs lowered. God of War II #Cod of War (Costume) - 200% increase in orbs. #Hydra Armor (Costume) - 200% increase in orbs, 200% armor, 50% strength. #Dark Odyssey (Costume) - Great increase in red orbs, 200% strength. 50% armor. #Athena (Costume) - Massive increase in green and blue orbs, 200% increase in red orbs. Small decrease in armor. #Hercules (Costume) - 200% strength, 50% armor. #General Kratos (Costume) - Increase in red orbs, reduction in all other orbs and stats obtained. #God of War Armour - All stats are doubled. God of War III #Apollo (costume) - 50% damage dealt, 50% damage taken. #Phantom of Chaos (Costume) - 500% increase in orb value. #Forgotten Warrior - 25% damage taken. #Dominus (Costume) - Deals 200% damage, takes 50% damage and 200% increase in orb value. #Morpheus Armor - 200% increase in orb value. #Fear Kratos - 400% damage dealt and taken. #Deimos (Costume) - Deals enhanced combat damage, increases 400% Health, Magic and Rage Orbs. 100% decrease in red orbs. Category:Costumes Category:Bonus Content Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War:Saga Collection